Perfectly Good Reasons
by complimentarycouture
Summary: Loki is moody and doesn't want to go out tonight, but Tony is persistent. Absolute fluff, established Frostiron.


Loki had slunk into the kitchen that morning and positively glared at Tony when he handed him his coffee. Tony had just shrugged. But after Loki snapped at him a second time for the toast ("I swear, you can't do anything useful in this kitchen") Tony decided to make a quick retreat to the workshop as soon as he had fulfilled the minimum quality time requirement he could get away with without making Loki even more pissy.

Loki thought he'd feel better after showering and getting dressed, but as anyone could have told him, alone time in the shower is really just better for stewing in a bad mood. So now he was clean and even more mad. To make matters worse his hair seemed to disagree with him and it kept curling up and out no matter what he did to it.

Tony emerged several hours later to find a still-moody Loki hunched over the kitchen table with a book. He sighed heavily. No response. He sighed again, bigger. Loki still didn't look up, but asked, "What?" in his best exasperated voice.

"Hi," Tony said. Loki just rolled his eyes.

Tony circled the table and went to the fridge. "Someone's bitchy today," he said, but not unkindly. Loki threw him a sour face and went back to reading.

"You interested in going out tonight?" Tony continued, unfazed.

"No," Loki answered immediately. Tony sat down across from him at the table and shoved half of a sandwich into his mouth. Loki finally looked up. "Are you incapable of chewing with your mouth closed?" Tony looked innocently back at him.

"What, mom?"

Loki flared his nostrils. "It's a disgusting habit."

Tony swallowed. "Okay, seriously, what is wrong with you today? Are you PMSing or something?"

"I just don't feel like going out," Loki said abruptly, and looked back at his book.

"But why don't you want to go out?"

Loki snapped again. "I just don't feel like it!"

A few minutes ticked by in silence as Tony finished his sandwich and Loki went back to reading. Tony pushed the plate away and sat back.

"Whatcha reading?"

Loki jumped. "God, Tony, none of your business!"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Must be pretty fascinating though, to hold your attention longer than I do."

"Not if you keep bothering me," Loki snarled.

Tony decided not to take the hint. He reached across the table and took one of Loki's hands. It pulled back, so he grabbed it again. This time it slapped him away. He grabbed for it again, and this time Loki hissed "Stop it," at him before getting up and relocating to the living room. Loki got halfway comfortable in the corner of the couch before Tony suddenly came bounding in and flopped down on it as well. "Tony," Loki groused at him, but he just wiggled himself closer, eventually flopping all the way over with his head in Loki's lap. "Tony Stark, you are positively canine," Loki grumbled.

Loki slid lower on the couch, but didn't attempt to move Tony. "Cmon, hot stuff, tell me what's eating you."

Loki gave up on his book and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's nothing," he said after huffing a few times.

"It's never nothing," Tony said, reaching up and tugging on one of Loki's elbows. The arm moved down when he pulled and Loki ran his hand absentmindedly through Tony's messy hair.

Loki moved restlessly in his seat for a minute before he answered. "My brother-" he spat out the words - "is going back to Asgard."

Tony sat up. Oh. Oh.

"And I am not upset because I am going to miss him or some other pathetic emotion, but..."

"Hey, that's a perfectly good reason to be upset," Tony cut him off. He scooted up beside Loki and gently pulled him towards himself, until he was in Tony's lap, legs and arms sticking out awkwardly. Loki allowed himself to be manhandled around, but continued to scowl at the world in general.

"I mean, that he would even remind me that he is allowed back to his home when I am not -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about your issues, babe," Tony said as he nuzzled into Loki's neck.

"...as if he can still lord his age over me."

"But think, Thor doesn't get to have the hottest boyfriend on earth, does he?" Tony wrapped his arms a little tighter around Loki's waist.

Loki pursed his lips to hold back his smirk. "Don't flatter yourself, Stark."

Tony grunted and started kissing a line from Loki's clavicle to his jawline, which made Loki melt a little against Tony. He leaned his head down at the same time that Tony leaned up and their noses bumped together awkwardly, drawing a giggle from Tony. Loki hummed and smiled despite himself, and draped his arms around Tony's shoulders.

"Feeling better?" Tony asked.

But Loki was a terrible, terrible tease and slid off Tony's lap. "Yes, much," he said brightly, and stretched his arms above his head.

Tony blinked a couple times at the skin that showed beneath Loki's shirt when he stretched. "So does that mean you want to go out?"

Loki shook his head. "No."

"Come on, why not?" Tony got up and stood next to the other man. Suddenly Loki turned on him, grabbing Tony by one hip and putting his other hand on Tony's lower back - Tony's mouth went dry when that hand slid a little lower and Loki pulled him flush against his own body. He leaned in so their cheeks were up against each other and his mouth was next to Tony's ear.

"Because I don't feel like it."

Tony stumbled forward a step as Loki let go and pulled away from him. He spluttered before finally finding his voice again and called to the retreating figure, "So what do you feel like?"

Halfway down the hall to the bedroom, Loki looked over his shoulder and smiled. Tony thought his hips wiggled a bit.

Yeah, going out sounded boring anyway.

* * *

**I wrote Frostiron and I regret nothing.**


End file.
